


Peko's Path

by KeiUchiha



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiUchiha/pseuds/KeiUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>** WARNING MAJOR SPOILERS OF SUPER DANGANRONPA 2 **</p><p>Brushed aside from his master, Peko faces the vacations in the Jabberwock Island hoping that everything goes smooth. Heaven turns into hell with Monokuma's Killing game. But even in hell, Peko discover that she still could find love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peko's Path

****

# Prologue

****

“While we are in this trip, we don’t know each other. Understand?” her master said. Those words left a small hole in her heart. She knew he doesn’t like to use his name and position, but she didn’t expect to cut all his ties with her this way. Of course, she was her tool so she couldn’t oppose or show complains. When the group separates to explore the island, she goes to the lobby of the hotel looking for clues. After looking around unsuccessfully, two boys meet her. She remembered them, the spiky-hair boy was called Hinata Hajime and the white-hair boy was called Nagito Komaeda. 

“Hello Peko, we came here so this guy could introduce to you” said Nagito. She take another look to the boy, he is pretty normal rather small but have an interesting look in his eyes. “Hi I’m Hinata Hajime, please to meet you” says Hinata. “Peko Pekoyama, likewise” she says. “Have you found anything,Peko?” “This hotel has all the facilities we need to survive for a long time, but no way to escape. What about you?” “Same here, no way out of here”. They say goodbye and left Peko alone.

She thinks about the people she was trapped with. They were all part of the Super HighSchool Student. There was the ultimate lucky, chef, breeder, heir, yakuza, gamer, photographer, musician, mechanic, nurse, traditional dancer, gymnast, princess, team manager and her, swordman. Strangely she doesn’t remember the ability of Hinata which is quite rare. She would ask him later.

After a while, Usami appear in a near TV and tells them to go to the beach so she can give them a present. She arrive to the beach and waited. Usami give them a keychain with her silhouette. The faces that her companions make are unique. “Also, I have prepared some swimsuit for you so you can have fun in the beach” says Usami. Some faces changes into a smile and run to prepare. “Well it could be a good exercise to swim a little” thinks Peko. She take her swimsuit and change into it and then started to swim. While they are having fun, the sunbright sky turn into stormy-black. And then it happen:

> “Ah,Ah,Ah… Can you hear me? Can you hear me?”

A black silhouette appear in the monitors and tell them to go the center island. There they find a black&white teddy bear. He presents himself as Monokuma. Usami confronts him and start to fight. The fight is short, Usami is defeated and her stick broken. Monokuma changes Usami into a version that look like him and call her Mononomi. Then Monokuma smile and look at them. 

> "I take care of this trip from now and make new rules. You have one way to escape this island: To kill each others."

Their faces turn into a expression of fear and skeptical by these revelations. Then Monokuma begins to explain the rules for the killing:

> “-To leave the island, you must kill someone.  
>  -If someone is killed, there will be a school trial.  
>  -If the murderer is exposed, she or he will be punished and everyone else will continue living on the island.  
>  -If the murderer is not caught, she or he gets to leave the island and everyone else will be punished.”

Everyone starts to speak and raise questions about the rules and all. Peko adopts a more aggressive stance, ready for a opening to attack. Almost like reading her mind, Monokuma summon giants robots. “Well, that would be hard and almost impossible to defeat by myself” Peko thought. 

> “These robots will protect some parts of the island that are forbidden. So, everyone, it’s time to sleep go to your cottage”.

They return to their cottages. Peko lays on the bed thinking about what just happen. Knowing that it is a waste of time, she decide to go to sleep. Maybe it is just a nightmare and tomorrow is a better day. She fell asleep almost immediately due to the exhaustion.


End file.
